True Beauty
by Writerandreader
Summary: Kylie is an average girl, not beautiful and not too smart. Kyle is a stuck up, rich brat. Can he get past her life to see the real her? Will his looks scare her? Can she learn to love him before it's too late? Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the book.

Author's Note: I saw the previews for the movie and I'm reading the book. What more inspiration do I need? This takes place in the book world. Kyle looks like he does in the movie, not the book's image.  
Please review if you like it. I don't care if it's a simple smile or a long paragraph on why. Any review is welcome. Well... except any negatives.  
Chapters will be short. Sorry but it's easier to keep the story going. I can't procrastonate the best part of my stories well so making the chapters short will help that.

Thanks:)  
Writerandreader.

* * *

****

Introduction

You think you know what it's like to be a monster? A beast? You don't. You aren't a beast or a monster because you look stupid or don't fit in. Not at all. You're a beast because you're an actual animal. Unable to control random bursts. It's something you can't ever imagine being.

Kyle can.

This is the story of how he heals himself and everyone he's hurt.

…

_1 week before turning._

_Kylie's point of view._

I had on my black spaghetti shirt under my black jean jacket that went perfect with my blank skinny jeans and black combat boots. My hair was in pigtails and my make up was black and white: my normal attire.

Mom smiled up from the newspaper as I sat down at the table across from her. "Hi, sweetie."

"Still looking for work?"

Her smile faltered slightly. "Unfortunately, yes. Most everything in here requires a college degree."

Once, I asked my mom why she didn't get a degree for a job. She said she couldn't aford the pay for books and intuition. I simply thought, when I was little, that it was only a piece of paper you had to get. Something simple that didn't require effort to get. I was wrong.

Mom wants to work _and_ take care of me and my little brother but she can't do those together. Some jobs require long work hours my mom hates to work. School means she can't be with us when _we_ get home from school and the homework would prevent her from spending time with us.

Sometimes I wonder why she didn't go to school and get a good job. Her life would be much better. She'd be proud of herself for being able to help us out more. It doesn't bother me though. The fact that she hasn't run off, leaving my brother and I alone, proves she loves us more than anything.

"Mom, I can work extra hours if I have to-"

She rubbed my hand. "Kylie, I wouldn't ask you to do that. We'll be ok."

I found a job close by school that helps us out. It's a small take out pizza store. Every other night I bring home pizza for dinner, saving my mom from cooking. Every Friday I bring home my small pay check of only $27.50 to help pay bills. Mom tried to get me to spend it on myself once but I refuse every time, only taking five dollars for my small make up expense. I don't pamper myself; I have no boyfriend to look pretty for and I generally don't think I look pretty.

I looked at mom for a short second before sighing and getting up. I grabbed my back pack from behind the couch and slid my arms through the straps. "I'll be back at 5."

She nodded and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Kylie."

"Love you too, mom." I said as I walked out the door. I smiled to myself, the fresh, spring air feeling good against my caked face. We lived in Brooklyn, though nobody gets shot. Strange? Maybe. It's the… better part, I guess you could call it that, of town. We don't have to worry about playing on the streets or even walking around with friends. Mainly since people around here are white. Racist, I know. My walk to school took five minutes every day. I never complained since I don't really mind though sometimes it sucks. Mainly when stupid, popular boys walk past me and make rude comments. Like now.

"Were'd you get those boots? The army?" Laugh. Next boy. "I bet you could get into the dog park free with that hair." Laugh.

Kyle Darcy. The most popular kid in school. My first boy friend(didn't date, btw) when I started school. Who knew he'd end up as a low life asshole? I thought we'd be friends forever. Forever doesn't last. He smirked as he saw my jacket. "What, couldn't afford anything better?" Yeah, he knew I was poor. He knew I couldn't afford nice things like some kids at school. He knew how hard it was for me. Yet he tossed it into my face, making me endure everything. All the time.

I shoved past them and walked down the nearest alley, none of them following. I slid down the brick to the ground, wrapped my arms around my knees, and cried, thank goodness for waterproof. No one would ever know. They wouldn't know me. Wouldn't know how many times I've cried over immaturity. Wouldn't know how much I wanted my life to get better, knowing it wouldn't.

That had to change, right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

_Kyle's been turned for five days now._

Two soft knocks hit the front door. I sighed and walked over to see who it was. I swung the door back and crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I want to talk to you, Ky." His nickname for me. The only person ever to call me that. I wanted to cry so badly now. Thanks to him. But I didn't.

I glanced back at my mom, asleep on the small couch, and shut the door, slipping out into the chilly air. I sat down on the top step and waited until Kyle sat down beside me. "What happened to you?" I asked gently, small amounts of pity coming out in my voice. I shouldn't be sorry for him, shouldn't be sad that he's like this. It's what he gets. He deserved it.

"I was a jerk. This is my punishment." Silence. "Go ahead and laugh. I know I look terrifying."

"You look… different, but not terrifying. I'm used to scary."

His body untensed some but he was still worried. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you."

"You should be." I said softly. "I cried so many times after you and your stupid friends said things to me. I can't help who I am."

"I know." He said, looking down. "I just… I hope you can at least forgive me. Punch me whenever you want. I just- I want to be your friend again. Like when we were little."

I laughed, my voice shaking. "I'll have to take you up on that."

He smiled.

"How did this happen?" I asked softly, lightly moving my fingertips up the scar on his cheek.

"A spell. I have to find true love for it to be broken."

"So you picked me." I said, getting kind of sad. I pulled away from him, put my elbows on my knees and my head on my hands, and watched the few cars go by slowly.

"It's not like that, Ky. I… I wanted to talk to you. I'm not expecting… I mean, I don't know who this girl could be."

"Who do you want it to be?" I questioned, my voice going quiet and a little dark.

He shrugged, looking down at me.

"What?"

He smiled but didn't say anything. He brought his head to my level and kissed me lightly.

"You want me to break the spell, huh?" I whispered, my voice leaving with the air he took from me when he kissed me.

He shrugged, again, when I asked the question. "I'd rather it be you then somebody else."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but shook it off.

…

"You really want me to stay? After all I did?"

I nodded against his bare chest, all cut up like his face. "Better to enjoy the happy times than worry about the future. Or past."

"I still feel like I should apologize more, you know?"

"You've apologized plenty. If you keep it up, I might get annoyed with you."

"Same old you." He said, rubbing my cheek lightly with his left hand. His right arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. I was curled up against his bare chest, no hesitation from Kyle at all.

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, a very good thing."

I smiled which he must have felt.

"You're amazing, Kylie. Don't forget that."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

"What, you don't want any of your friends to see me with you?" I asked, tears slipping out of my eyes.

Kyle lifted my face up gently and kissed me. "I don't want them seeing _me._ I haven't talked to any of them since I 'disappeared'."

"Right." I mumbled.

He waited til I looked up then he held my gaze. "I'm not ashamed of you. I don't have a reason to be. You are so much better than me; in every way."

I shook my head. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying, Ky. You know how I'm a sucky liar." He waited for a second before pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him then pulled away and wiped my cheeks.

He lifted me into the truck, his hands on my hips. Then got in beside me. "We'll have fun."

I rolled my eyes. "It's five in the morning and we're driving _miles _to the beach. Deffinitaly sounds like fun."

He pulled me closer to him after we stopped at a red light. "Sleep then."

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Maybe I will."

He chuckled.

I slept most of the way to the beach, my head on his leg and the rest of me on the bench. He had the small blanket over most of me, stroking my cheek gently.

…

"Kylie, wake up."

I groaned a little and sat up, looking around dazed. My hair was messed up and sticking to my face and I had stiff muscles but I'd live. My make up was a little smeared which I fixed easily. I smoothed my hair down as Kyle watched. He smiled, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck a few times.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you."

He pulled me around so I could face him, against my attempts. He kissed me and I felt his tongue lightly press against my lips. I opened my mouth a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue was gentle in my mouth. That's as far as things got between us that day. Fine by me.

He wrapped his arm around me and led me into the sand, the waves making soft 'woshing' noises as they crashed. He sat down then laid down, keeping his arm around me. I curled up against his side, placing my hand lightly on his chest.

"What's with the sudden kindness and romanticness?"

He shrugged and kissed my neck. "I like kissing you. Remember, I only like kissing pretty girls."

"You didn't feel that way before."

"I was shallow then. I didn't see people how I should have."

"Shallow is an understatement."

He kissed me on the lips then pressed his forehead to mine. "Look, I know you might not feel the same about me but I love you. I haven't loved anyone. Ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

He _loves_ me? He said he loves me. No boy has ever said that too me.

I pictured this moment a lot differently. I pictured I would be older, after college. Twenty something with long, brown hair and a tall, thin body every one would love. I would be irresistable. I imagined I'd be on the roof of a tall building with the love of my life. He would kiss me, tell me he loved me, I would say it back, and he'd ask me to marry him.

He would get down on one knee in his fancy tuxedo and open the black satin box. Inside would be a ring, a large diamond placed in the right place.

I would gush to my friends about how it looked. They would be happy yet jealous about the news. I wouldn't care, knowing me. It would be the happiest day of my life.

Mom would be so excited. She would help plan it all, letting me wear her dress. She would be proud of me.

I didn't know how to feel about the 'I love you' moment. It was so sudden. I wasn't expecting it at all.

Would he be happy if I told him or have a different reaction? If I didn't respond, would he be hurt? He wouldn't want to talk to me if I didn't say what he wanted me to.

"Kylie, i-if I said anything…" He said, sitting up.

"No, no it's ok. I just-I wasn't expecting you to say…"

"I understand. Ky, if you don't feel that way-I get it. I'm willing to wait."

I sat up and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

He pulled me back a little and looked at me. "It's ok."

"I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Don't get worked up over it." He said softly. "Forget about it for today. Let's just have fun."

After getting soaked from falling into the water, we decided to head home.

It was around seven when we got to my apartment and I was still sleeping.

Kyle picked me up and carried me up to the door, knocking lightly. Mom answered the door and, at first, she was a little scared but she covered it with a smile.

"Good to see you, Kyle. Is she asleep?"

"Good to see you too. Um, yeah. She fell asleep on the ride back."

"Just set her on the couch if you will."

He nodded and carried me over to the couch. He laid me down gently, covered me up, and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

I mumbled a little in my sleep then rolled to my other side, away from Kyle's face.

He talked to mom a little before leaving, saying he'd see me tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry this is short. I've been trying to get more ideas for continuing from where I am, writing the next chapters. Any ideas?

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

"Can anyone tell me what sixteen times four is? Kylie, would you like to give it a try?"

"No, thanks."

"Just answer the question, Kylie."

I rolled my eyes. "64."

The teacher, Ms. Howard, directed her attention to another student just as the bell rang.

I got up and walked out of the room, one of the first to leave.

Someone shoved me into the lockers to my right. "How the hell did you score Kyle?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up to see one of Kyle's friends standing in front of me.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He said, pushing me again.

I dropped my books and got in Andrew's face. "What if he likes me? So what?"

"You're a _bitch_, Kylie. You're _ugly_, too. No one's going to like you because of it. Especially not the Kyle I know."

"Well the Kyle you know is gone now. Get used to it."

"What, you killed him? You have some serious problems, loser." Another shove.

"I didn't kill Kyle. I'm _dating_ him. Deal with it." I grabbed my books and stalked off down the hall.

"Hey, bitch. I'm not done talking to you." He yelled, trying to turn me around.

"I am." I turned around, punched him in the jaw, then walked away. He stumbled then fell, spitting blood and a tooth out of his mouth.

I was putting my books in my locker when my only friend walked up to me.

"You ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Why was Andrew being such a jerk to you?"

"I'm dating Kyle now."

"Are you _kidding_ me? _Kyle Jacobson?_ Really?"

I nodded. "I'm dead serious. He came over Friday and asked me out."

She laughed a little. "Wow. I can't believe you're dating _him_."

"Get used to it." I mumbled.

…

"How was school today, Kylie?" Mom asked, attempting to have a conversation.

"Mm? Oh, um, it was fine."

"I got a call today that you were in a fight. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No." I mumbled. "Someone was being stupid. It's nothing."

"Kylie, I want to know what happened."

"One of the popular, rich kids was just saying stupid stuff. It's nothing, mom, really."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, honey."

"I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" I said, walking out of the room before she could say anything. I fell asleep earlier than I normally would that night. I couldn't stop think about what Andrew had said _No one's going to like you because of it._ Because I'm ugly.

What if he knew Kyle? _My_ Kyle? The one who looked like something scary from a halloween movie. He _was_ a little scary looking but I didn't care. He was beautiful, to me. That's all that mattered.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked softly.

I kept my eyes on his as I spoke. "You don't scare me. Not much does. The _old_ you scared me more."

"Scared you… how?" He asked, talking to himself a little.

"One day you were my best friend. We were inceperable. The next day you were an asshole who only cared about his athletic friends. You didn't even care about how I felt." I said, looking away.

He kissed me lightly then kissed down my neck. "I love you, Ky. You know that. I've changed now. I don't want that to ruin us. What we have."

"What if it does?"

"Did I say I was sorry? Because I am."

I rolled my eyes. "You apologized enough, Kyle. I just-I don't want you to change if you can turn back to… you."

He kissed me lightly. "I love you too much to change back to who I was. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you again."

"You love me, I get that. But-how can you be so sure? One look at yourself in the mirror and I'm history? Back to the same old you you were before?"

"I promise I won't be like that. I don't care about how I look or any of that any more. I only care about what's in here." He took my hand and laid it over my heart, above my boob.

I quickly wiped a tear off my cheek, looking away and lowering my head as I did so.

He lifted my face up and pressed his lips to mine. "Please, trust me. This isn't some joke or me trying to ruin your life. I _want_ to be with you. Yeah, I need someone to love me to break this curse but that's not why I chose you. We needed a second chance, to heal all the bonds I broke. I won't ditch you as soon as I change. I won't leave until you send me away."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face to his chest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

"You live here?" I asked softly, looking around the huge apartment. The colors on the wall were bright, happy colors. Not something Kyle, or I, would normally like.

He nodded, kissing my neck.

"It must cost a fortune."

He shrugged. "Dad paid for it. His way of saying 'I'm not coming around but enjoy your life.'"

I rubbed his arm then took his hand in mine. "Kyle, I wanna stay with you."

"Tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, tonight."

He smiled, the scar on his cheek moving with his lips, then picked me up bridal style. He kissed me as he carried me to his room. "What do you want to do tonight?"

I shrugged. "Make out?"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "That does sound fun. I was thinking of something… not as extravagant."

"Extravagant?"

He smiled. "I'm not too anxious to get turned back. I have you now. It's a lot better than being lonely."

"I've never felt safer with anyone. I get paranoid sometimes but I don't know why."

He kissed me. "I hope I can protect you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I trust you, Kyle."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. "Sleep well, Ky."

I smiled and snuggled into his arms. "Night."

"Kyle, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and walked over to me. "What is it?"

I took his hand and kissed him, one of the longest kisses we've had, before I started. "I'm glad I got you back even under the circumstances. If this changes anything, I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend. And Kyle, I love you." I stretched up and kissed him again.

When he pulled back, he was back to his normal self. He looked at me emotionless for a minute or two before he spun me around, kissing me. "Kylie, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always love you."

I hugged him, crying into his chest. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. You gave me hope when I didn't have anyone. You will always be the best thing that's happened to me."

"You too." I said, smiling.

He brushed the tears off my cheeks and kissed me. "Do you think you could stay another night?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

He picked me up in his arms and carried me to his room. I laid my head on his chest and my right hand on his stomach.

"Does this mean you'll come back to school?"

He nodded. "On Monday I will."

I sighed.

"You don't know how happy you make me. I've never wanted anything more than for you to love me. Being frozen like I was didn't ruin my life. It brought me to you. I love you more than anything."

I mumbled 'I love you', my voice heavy with sleep.

He pulled the blanket over me and stroked my hair, putting me to sleep.

Kyle walked by his old friends and sat down beside me, taking my hand.

"Why are you back here?" I whispered as the teacher wrote on the board.

"I'd rather be here with you then up there, listening to them run their mouths."

"About me." I finished, looking down.

He squeezed my hand. "Don't think about that, Ky. I love you, ok?"

I nodded smally. "I love you too."

The kid who was told to pass out the papers dropped one on my desk with a snear. He smirked when the paper dropped on Kyle's desk. "You can do better than that." He whispered.

Tears filled my eyes. I looked away, not wanting Kyle to see.

He rubbed my cheek and snuck a kiss when no one was looking. "Ky, it's ok. Look, we'll leave in a few minutes. Right after class."

"You'd ditch for me?"

He nodded, pushing my hair away from my face. "Of course."

I sighed and slid down in my chair.

The bell finally rung about ten minutes later. We stayed until everybody left then we walked out into the hall.

I stuffed my books into my locker then turned around to see Kyle.

He smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded, not smiling back.

He kissed me before leading me out to his car.

"Thanks." I said after a few minutes of silence.

He looked over at me. "You don't have to thank me."

I looked at him another second before looking away, out the window.

He rubbed the back of my hand then kissed it. "I'm sorry. About all of this."

I snapped my hand back, regreting it as soon as it happened, and looked over at Kyle. "You don't know what I have to go through everyday. I avoided you before all of this because I was _afraid_ of you. Doesn't that make you feel any worse? Everyone says my life will be better after high school but for me it won't be. I can't do anything about it because I am who I am. No one can accept that. I'm not what people want me to be so they hate me."

I didn't realize we had pulled over until I noticed Kyle hadn't looked at the road for a minute.

"Ky, I'm sorry. I hope you can understand that I didn't know. I guess it wasn't important enough to me, when… when things were different. I'm not that same jerk anymore, I promise. I-I love you and I don't want the past to break us up." He wiped the tears off my cheeks with shaking hands.

I crawled across the seat and into his arms, hiding my head in his chest. "I love you too, Kyle."

He stroked my hair and gently kissed the top of my head.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, ruining the silence. I sat up and pulled my phone out "Hello?"

'_Kylie, sorry for the call. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be late getting home._'

"Did something happen?"

'_Oh, no, it's not bad. I found a job. Can Kyle bring you home?_'

"Um, do you care if I stay with him tonight? I don't have work tonight."

'_No, go ahead, Kylie. I'll see you at home.'_

"Ok. Love you, mom."

'_Love you too.' _She hung up.

"Am I missing something?"

I shrugged and kissed him.

He pushed me onto my back, kissing down my neck. He let me push his shirt off, his hands sliding down my sides.

My breathing grew heavy after a few minutes and I knew I'd pass out if we kept this up. So did Kyle.

He pulled back and put his shirt on, his cheeks just a tad pink. I smiled and stayed sitting beside him. He took my hand in his and started the car again.

He stopped in front of his apartment and opened my door for me. I followed him inside and up to his room. I sat, cross-legged, on his bed as he got us drinks.

He came back in and handed me my drink, sitting down beside me. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

I kissed him lightly. "Well we don't have anything to do and… we're alone."

He set his drink down beside mine. "You mean… sex?"

I crawled onto his lap and kissed him, my hands sliding down his chest. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

I kissed him again. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

I walked past the boys in a group, staring straight. Kyle pushed the guys away from my locker and leaned up against the lockers, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kyle held out his hand for my books, his head slightly tilted to the side. I shut my locker then took Kyle's waiting hand.

By the time we had got to our first class, everyone was whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Kyle, my man!" Some guy yelled from the hallway.

He looked familiar but I don't know his name. He used to be one of Kyle's friends. One of the friends who would pick on me.

I looked away, down at my shaky hands in my lap, trying not to cry.

"Kyle, would you care to explain?" The teacher asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"What the hell's going on?" I whispered, furiously. "Am I missing something?"

He looked up at me. "I don't really know. I haven't talked to anyone but you all weekend."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away.

When the bell finally rang, I snatched up my books and walked out the door, not caring if Kyle followed me. I threw my books into my locker, slammed the door shut, then turned around to see a guy standing too close to me.

"What?" I asked, my hands balling up in fists.

Talking to him was a mistake. He smirked. "Since when does Kyle like _you_?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Since when is it your business?"

"I'm Kyle's friend and I have to watch out for him when he goes after girls. I don't want him dating an ugly slut."

"How can I be a slut if I haven't slept with any guys?" I asked.

He slammed his hand against the locker right beside my head. "Shut up. If you don't want me to make you any uglier, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"And if I don't? A real loser like you won't hit a girl, right?"

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the lockers. "Watch it, bitch."

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

It took less than five minutes for him to bust up my face.

Managing to avoid Kyle, I walked to the nurse's office.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

I sighed and told her what happened. About how some guy beat me up because I was dating Kyle. _Was_ and probably not anymore.

She nodded, cleaning the blood off my cheek. "I get that a lot. Have you ever tried talking to the consulor?"

"Why? So she can tell me that I should change? I don't want everyone to like me. I just want them to ignore me or accept the fact that I'm not just some loser anymore."

The nurse rubbed my upper arm. "I went through the same thing in high school. And here I am. I could get paid more than two of them can combined. The quiet, shy ones are the ones who do the best in life."

The secritary walked into the doorway. "Kylie, your mother's here."

I nodded, slipped down from the bed, and walked out into the hallway.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Kyle. I ignored his text and stuck my phone in my purse, the volume on silent.

I got into the car and set my purse by my feet.

"Did you get into a fight?"

I nodded, looking out the window. "Just some stupid kid who hates me. Don't be surprised if I get suspended."

"Why would you get suspended?"

I shrugged, squinting my eyes a little. "It always seems to be my fault."

"Kylie, it's never your fault."

I kept my eyes away from hers, tears building up. Once we got home, I fell asleep on the couch, an ice pack stuffed between my temple and the couch.

"Ky, it's me, Kyle. I just want to talk."

I pulled the blanket over my head, tears spilling over. "Go away."

"Kylie, please."

I shook my head. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie at all. I was with you most of the weekend. I was at home the entire weekend."

"Please, explain what all this shit is about."

"Ky, I love you. Not anyone else. I don't care if everyone hates me for it but it won't make me stop loving you any less. Sam was trying to get me in trouble by doing that. I'm sorry. About everything."

I didn't look at him. I just slid my hand under the blanket and took his, locking our hands together. "Sorry."

He pushed the blanket away from my face and brushed my hair with his free hand. "I love you, Kylie."

I pulled him closer so he was sitting beside me and pressed my face against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know… I've never had to deal with this before."

He kissed the top of my head. "It's ok."

I wrapped my arms around him and winced when he moved, sitting further back on the couch.

Kyle picked up the ice pack and helped me lay down, my head in his lap, putting the ice pack on my bruised cheek. "Better?"

I nodded and kissed his hand. "Much better."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

I pressed the wet paper towel to the cut's on Kyle's eye, our eyes never separating. He winced and pulled back a little.

I sighed. "Sorry."

He jumped down from the sink and kissed me, his hand on my cheek, sliding down my side. "I'll be ok."

I laid my head against his chest, taking his hands in mine. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Ky, I wasn't going to let them say stuff about you. You don't deserve that."

"I don't care about what they say."

"I do." He pulled back and led me out into the empty hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." He said as we walked down the steps.

I sighed.

…

I fell asleep in Kyle's truck an hour after we pulled out of the parking lot. He was stroking my cheek the whole time, looking down at me every so often.

When the truck stopped, I sat up, looking around, dazed. I noticed we were at the beach. The _same_ beach where Kyle told me he loved me.

Kyle smiled down at me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Worth the wait?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He opened the door, got out, then picked me up in his arms. He carried me to the bed of the truck and held me on his looking out at the water. "Do you remember what happened last time we were here?"

I nodded. "You told me you loved me."

He nodded, kissing my temple. "I still do, Kylie."

I laid my head against his shoulder and kissed his neck. "This time, I love you back."

He smiled down at me.

"I don't mean to change the subject but… doesn't that hurt?" I asked, my fingers lingering over his cheek.

He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt when I'm talking to you. You numb the pain."

I smiled and kissed him. "Maybe I can numb it. But you should get a bandaid on that before it gets infected."

"How do you know all this?"

I shrugged. "I've gone through the routine of getting a cut all fixed."

He rubbed my cheek then kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I kissed him back, pushing him so we were laying down. "I love you, too." I whispered, my lips touching his lightly.

"How was the test?"

I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Long. And boring."

He smiled and kissed me. "Only two more to go."

I nodded, pressing my forehead to his chest.

"Let's get out of here."

I followed him out to his car and stayed quiet on the ride to his house. He led me inside, my hand in his, setting his keys on the kitchen counter.

"So do you want to watch a movie or-"

I kissed him, holding my body close to his.

"This it is."

I laughed.

He picked me up and led me to his room, laying me gently on his bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

"Kyle?"

"Mm?" He mumbled against my neck.

"Can we talk?" I asked, sitting up.

Kyle gave me a confused look and sat up beside me. "About what?"

I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's not bad. I promise."

He laced his fingers with mine.

I sighed. "Thank you for last night."

He gave me a confused look.

I kissed his cheek gently. "I haven't had an actual relationship with a guy. Ever. Everyone I've been with only ever wanted to take advantage of me."

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I would never do that to you, Ky."

"I know, and I trust you."

"Mm. Does your mom know you're here?"

I nodded. "I told her I'd be with you a lot. She's knows you'll take good care of me."

He smiled. "She's a good mom."

"I know." I said softly. "Hey, Kyle? Can you take me home later today?"

He nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… I want to be with my mom for once."

"Mother, daughter bonding?"

I kissed him. "I want you there too. You should get to know her."

He stroked my cheek. "If she's anything like you, she'll be amazing."

"You're… Callie, right?" I asked slowly.

The girl looked up from her magazine and nodded. "Yes, I'm Callie. The girl with the god-awful name."

"It's not that bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Unless you have a name like mine, you can't say it isn't bad."

I sighed and fixed my ponytail. "Okay then."

The door opened and I looked up the same time Callie did.

"Sorry, we're closed."

"Callie, it's ok."

Kyle walked in, his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Do you really want to wait here? I don't get off work until seven."

He sat down at one of the tables. "I can wait."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to."

"If I don't wait, I'll have to come back to pick you up. You'd miss me while I was gone."

I sighed and walked to the back. "Stay if you want."

Callie came back and leaned up against the white stove. "Who's he?"

"My boyfriend."

"You're dating him?"

I nodded. "We've been dating for a few months now."

"What, really? He's _goregous?_"

I laughed. "I know."

"How'd you score him?"

I shrugged. "He asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I said, laughing. "It's an extremely long and confusing story."

"But amazing, right?"

I nodded.

"What's he like in bed?"

I shrugged. "We haven't had sex yet."

"You haven't? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to do that now while I'm still in high school. You know, future is kind of important to me."

"Bummer." She said, walking back to the front.

Work wasn't too much fun at all. Not many people showed up and when things got dead, Callie wanted to talk about Kyle.

I was just glad to get off work and be able spend time with Kyle.

"You didn't have to stay, you know." I said softly, my head against his side.

He shrugged. "I know but it wasn't so bad."

"I'm glad you did though."

He looked down at me and smiled. We were at a stop light, tons of cars crossing from the right to the left street in front of us. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What was that about?" I whispered.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Ky."

I smiled. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

I gasped as I saw the numbers on the check. Never before have I ever held this much money. It seemed unreal.

"Mom?" I yelled, hoping she was home.

Thankfully she was. She walked in and stopped, seeing the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you… know about this?" I asked, handing over the check.

Her expression went from confused to shocked in a second. "I had no idea. When did this get here?"

"It came in the mail today. But it doesn't say who sent it."

"Who would do this?" She asked, almost to herself.

I pointed down to the bottom. "Someone bought a house a few blocks away. They even paid off the morgage to it."

"Who-who would have that much money?"

"I… don't know." I said, the shock disappearing from my body. Of course I knew. "Mom, can I go to Kyle's tonight?"

"Um, yeah." She said, not looking up. She got the phone from the counter and started dialing. "Be back by seven."

I nodded. "I will." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

…

"Did you send us a check?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do." I said, kissing him.

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Who else would have enough money to buy a house and pay it all off? For someone else."

He shrugged. "The President?"

I kissed him again, my lips sliding down his neck. "I'll bet you everything I have that you sent it."

"Fine." He said gently. "I did it."

"Why?" I asked, lifting my head up so I could see his face.

He sighed. "I thought I'd do something nice for once. And, by the way, I'm the one who got your mom that amazing job."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Anytime."

I kissed him, my lips melting as they touched his. He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Want me to help you pack?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know."

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Stay here with me."

"I can't. My mom wants me home by seven."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Sure."

He smiled and kissed me. "Let me take you home."

"But I still have half an hour left with you."

"We'll walk there."

"You'd have to walk home then."

He shrugged. "It's not very romantic to drive you there. Besides, I can call a cab."

I kissed him lightly before sitting up.

He sat up beside me and ran a hand through my hair. "I love you, Kylie."

"I love you more, Kyle." I said, putting my arms around his neck.

He pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

"Where'd you get this?" Kyle asked, holding up a jewelry box.

I looked up at him. "You gave it to me, remember?"

He looked at it for a while before he said anything. "I can't believe you still have this."

I took it from him and set it with the other things I wanted to keep. "I like it. And I figured if I threw it out, it would hurt your feelings."

He shrugged. "Not really. It was a gift; what you do with it is entirely up to you."

I sighed and pulled a drawer out of the dresser, laying it beside Kyle on my bed. I pulled out most of my clothes, tossing some of them out.

"You're not packing much." Kyle said, confusion in his voice.

I shrugged. "I don't have much. I haven't gone through anything in months."

He sat down beside me and looked around at my stuff.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "I'm… thinking."

"About what?"

He took my hand and pulled me close, kissing me. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

"I never thought we'd be this bored."

Kyle laughed. "There's not much to do during the day."

"I know. We're always at school."

"Well, we're alone here…"

"Kyle, please."

He sighed and kissed my nose. "I wasn't suggesting that. I meant… you know…"

"I know what?"

He kissed me. "I'd say we could talk but we already know everything about each other."

I smiled. "We spend too much time together."

"We're in love."

"Kyle? Are you here?" A girl asked.

I looked up at Kyle, my smile fading. "Who's that?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to… oh, you have company." She said, turning around. "I hope you two weren't…"

"We weren't." I snapped.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Ok. Um, I'm Lacey."

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Your father told me to stop by. He wants me to stay here, to help you around."

"So, your Lacey. But… who _are_ you?"

"I'm your cousin. On your mom's side but… my mom has been keeping touch with your dad."

"For his money."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. We've been living in a trailer for the past twenty years. I just haven't been able to leave my mom."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen. And no, I'm not lying about all this to get with Kyle. Honestly, he's not my type."

"What's my type then?" He asked defensively.

"You're rich, handsome, and family. Three things that I could never have. Well, the last thing I have but… you know what I mean."

I smiled a little.

"How long are you staying?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess when your dad tells me I don't have to stay."

Kyle nodded. "Well… do whatever you have to. I have to take her home."

"Don't stay out too late."

Kyle laughed as we walked out of the room.

…

"You don't like her, do you?" Kyle asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, Kylie, are you?"

I sighed and looked away. "So what if I am?"

"Kylie, no one could ever keep me from loving you. You and I both know that."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "A random girl shows up at your apartment and you expect me not to be mad about it?"

"I wouldn't do that to you. I already have someone and something amazing. Why would I give that up?"

"Maybe because I won't have sex with you." I said, my voice shaking. "You're just like every other guy. All you want is to get with me then leave. It's happened before and it's going to happen again. Just like it is now."

Kyle didn't say anything the rest of the ride home and I knew I'd hurt him.

I never meant for that to come out. I'd said it so many times that it just… slipped out this time. Saying that… it makes me think that things won't be the same between us. As I got out into the breezy air, I almost apologized. I wanted to. But I couldn't find the right words. "I'll call you. And I'm sorry."

Tears fell from his eyes and my heart just broke. "I love you, Kylie."

I turned before he could see me crying and walked inside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

It took everything I had not to call Kyle and apologize that night. I sat up in bed, thinking about it for half the night. When I finally got to sleep, I ended up having dried tears on my cheeks.

Finally, gaining up the courage, I called Kyle. It rang for a minute until it went to voicemail. I wiped my cheeks and through my phone down. Of course he wouldn't answer. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Kylie, time for breakfast." Mom yelled.

I sighed and walked downstairs. I stopped short, seeing Kyle with my mom. "Kyle… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to call but… I figured you'd call."

"I did." I said softly.

"I'll just give you two some privacy…" Mom said, about to leave the kitchen.

"No, stay, mom. There's nothing else to talk about." I left the room and sat down on the couch beside Alex.

"You two are fighting, again?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm your brother. It's always my business."

"Stay out of it. I really don't want this to be between anyone but me and Kyle."

"You love him and he loves you. I hate when you're all depressed. Being an annoying brother doesn't always work."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't fix things. I screwed up."

"Everyone screws up. It happens all the time. You and Kyle are a good couple. Don't just sit around while it goes away."

"I hate you, you know that?" I said, getting to my feet.

He grinned. "Hate you, too."

I walked out of the room to find Kyle, my hands shaking.

"Kylie, I'm sorry."

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you hated me."

"Love's stronger than hate." I whispered

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Kyle, I'm… ticklish there!" I yelled, laughing.

He smiled and kissed me. "You're cute when you laugh."

"Kyle!" I yelled, trying to push his arms off me.

"What are you two doing?" Lacey said, walking into the room.

I sighed and got off Kyle's lap to sit beside him.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Nothing, Lacey."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

He nodded. "We'll be out."

She walked away, shaking her head.

I sighed. "She hates me."

Kyle kissed me. "Maybe after what you said to her yesterday. But she shouldn't."

"Well she obviously doesn't want me around."

"She has to suck it up then. You're my girlfriend and you aren't going anywhere."

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

"Kyle?" I said nervously, sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm ready."

"Kylie, a-are you sure?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We're going to be seniors in high school when we go back and I'm tired of waiting. I love you."

"Kylie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that."

"I know." I said softly. "I just… think it's time."

He kissed my forehead. "You're sure?"

"Yes." I said, kissing him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

_First day of senior year. Two full months later._

"You look exhausted."

I laughed and shut the door. "I know."

"I'm sorry I kept you up."

"It's ok. I'm used to it."

He kissed me softly. "So, what did your mom say about letting you move in?"

"She's still… on the fence. She doesn't want us to… you know."

"She should trust me by now. I mean, we've been dating for a while now."

"I know." I said softly. "I don't think she trusts me all to much. With a guy, I mean. I'm having a baby."

"I can talk to her. So can Lacey."

I sighed.

"Look, I think Lacey's starting to feel different about you. She knows that nothing bad would happen."

I gave him a questioning look. "Really? Things can't get any worse."

"Ky, you're just having a baby. It's not like you've been sentenced to death."

"I know but… I'll have to miss so much when I have the baby."

"I won't let you fail, Ky, you know that. And Lacey can watch over the baby."

"But-"

"Kylie, trust me on this."

I sighed.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded and looked out the window.

* * *

"She's just having a baby, Derek. No big deal."

"_No big deal?_ It's senior year. You shouldn't be worrying about this sort of thing."

"Before the baby, I didn't have anything to look forward to after high school. Now, I can have a family. Something I didn't have before."

"Kyle, you're crazy. Just ditch her and move on."

"_What?_ And you say _I'm_ crazy? She's my _girlfriend_ and that's _my_ baby. I'm not just gonna leave her when she needs me." Kyle growled out, slamming his locker shut.

I jumped.

"What has gotten into you, Kyle? After you left and decided to be friends with _her_, she changed you. You don't care about your friends or… or the team anymore. We need you back, Kyle. The _old_ Kyle."

"Forget about it, Derek. I like the new me. And Kylie didn't have any reason in why I changed. That was all me. Look, I don't care how pissed off you get. I'm not leaving Kylie." Kyle said, walking off down the hall.

"Kyle, wait! Look, I'm sorry!" Derek yelled down the hall.

I tried to walk across the hall without being caught but it was a failed attempt.

"This is all your fault." Derek said, walking towards me.

I looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"I bet you got yourself knocked up on purpose. You know they make condoms to prevent that."

"Derek, leave her alone." Kyle growled from the other end of the hallway.

He pushed me up against the wall and got in my face. "You aren't even worth my time."

"Neither are you." I whispered, pushing him away from me.

Instinctively, he slapped me in the face.

I fell to my knees, tears springing to my eyes, and my hands flying up to the forming red mark on my cheeks. I looked up just in time to see Kyle slam into Derek, sending him flying to the floor.

Next thing I knew, fist were flying everywhere. Kyle was yelling at Derek, anything and everything. Derek was too stunned to do anything.

Meanwhile, one of the teachers came out of his classroom and pulled Kyle away. The nurse came down the hall quickly, following the no running rule, and stopped at my side.

"Let me see." She took my hand away, looking at my bloodied nose. "You'll be fine. Come with me."

As I stood, I looked over at Kyle. No scratches, no bit marks, no bruises, no sign of any hit. I relaxed a little but I still had a bad feeling in my stomach. I couldn't get his attention. I needed to talk to him.

The nurse bustled me down to her office and handed me a towel. She walked out of the room and left me where I was.

Before she was even out of sight, Kyle was rushing into the room. He walked over to me, tears in his eyes. "A-are you ok?"

I nodded and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"He didn't…"

"The baby's fine. I'm fine. He didn't hurt you… did he?"

"No, not really."

"Did you get in any trouble?"

"Not any. Someone said they saw what was going on and told the principal."

"Kyle, if you're going to be in here, you might as well stay out of the way." The nurse said, handing me a bag of ice.

I smiled.

He jumped up beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Want me to take you home?"

I laid my head against his side and nodded. I pulled the towel away from my nose and gently laid the ice over the red mark on my face and nose.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"It wasn't you fault."

"I know but I wish I could've done something."

"You did." I said, sliding my fingers with his.

He sighed and wiped my cheek gently. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I know." I said softly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter13**

_6 months pregnant._

I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and curled up against Kyle's side, yawning.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Cold?"

"A little."

He stroked my hair, easing me into sleep.

I yawned again. "Not here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna sleep on the couch."

He pulled me into his arms and got to his feet. "Bed time?"

I smiled and laid my head against his chest. "Sorry I'm not much fun anymore."

"No, it's ok. I'd rather be with you than not at all."

I laughed. "We're never apart."

He kissed me lightly. "That's a good thing."

"Mm."

He laid me down in his bed and sat down beside me.

I curled up beside him and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Lacey, can we talk?"

She looked up from her book. "Yeah, I guess."

I walked inside her room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, I thought that since I'm not really ready to have a baby and that you wanted one of your own that you could keep my baby for me."

"You... you want me to keep your baby? I-I couldn't..."

"Lacey, I can't raise a baby in high school. He could use a good mother. That's not me."

"Kylie... I'm really happy that you offered but I couldn't take your baby from you. I can help you raise it but... I want you to keep it. I mean, what if you decide that you want your baby back? I couldn't bare that."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I'm... sorry about hating you like I did. I had no reason to."

She set her book down and crawled over to where I was sitting. "That's over and done with. Forgotten."

I put my hands on my stomach. "I can't wait to see what it'll look like."

"Pretty, no doubt."

"You think so?"

She nodded, smiling. "She'll be pretty like her mother or he'll be handsome like his dad."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. And don't forget to keep your baby."

I smiled and walked to the door. "I won't."

* * *

"You honestly don't mind me moving into your room? Your apartment?"

"We're having a baby together." He said, his forehead pressed against mine. "I want you to feel at home. With me around."

I kissed him. "I am definitely at home."

He smiled. "Good."

"So, what shall we do while Lacey's gone?"

"Mm, I know exactly what to do." He whispered, pushing me gently back onto the bed. As he kissed me, his hands slid into my hair then down my sides.

"Careful." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Ky."

"I love you, too."

"Kyle, I'm back!" Lacey yelled from another room.

I groaned and pushed myself up.

Kyle climbed off me and helped me sit up. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

He laughed and took my hand.

* * *

Well I guess this is the end. Thanks for the love and reviews. If you want, you can read some of my other stories. If not... whatever.

I was thinking of writing another Beastly story. One that was completely different from this. Same concept, though. If anyone would like to help, I'd greatly appriciate it.

Love, Writerandreader : ) XOXO


End file.
